Good Tidings
by TitanR
Summary: The Titans must learn a lesson in spirit while working to stop a mad plot to exterminate all the joy from CHRISTMAS
1. Tis the Season

1.  
"A little more to your left!" Cyborg called to a green owl as it flapped in midair trying to hang a string of Christmas lights. "Little more.little more.NO NO too much!" Cyborg shouted, slapping his forehead with his hand. The small owl fluttered to its right, draped the cord onto a hook on the ceiling, then glided back down to the ground.  
"Hey, I don't remember saying you were finished!" Cyborg muttered as he turned to Best boy who was no his normal form again. "It's still crooked." Best boy cocked his head to one side then shot Cyborg a dirty look. "Dude, it is so perfect" he growled shaking his head. Cyborg stuck his tongue out, then moved to pick up another string of lights.  
Over in the corner Starfire was helping Robin decorate a large tree for the upcoming holiday. "I am most enjoying this tradition you call decking the tree" Starfire nodded as Robin handed her a red ornament to hang on a branch. "However, I do not understand what the tree did that was so wrong that it need be decked?" Robin gave a small chuckle and rolled his eyes as Star flew to the top of the tree and hung another ornament. "Its just something we do, it makes the place look nice for Christmas" Starfire nodded and gave a big trademark smile.  
Robin bent down and picked up a large Santa hat that had been lying on the floor. He gave a small smile, and proceeded to put it on, however he was interrupted by the massive amount of screaming that was coming from Beast boy (who was now completely immersed in tangled Christmas lights that we slowly wrapping around him and strangling him). "Mph mph mumump merph!" he attempted to cry, as Cyborg just stood there laughing hysterically.  
Beast boy began to bounce up and down, banging into the sofa and crashing to the floor, bringing down a wreath that had been hanging from a window on top of him. "Hey! It took me twenty min. to hang that up there!" Cyborg hollered now grabbing onto Beast boy and trying his best to untangle him. Robin shook his head. He lifted the wreath up from the floor and put it in a safe spot before going to help Cyborg and Starfire in their usless attempts to untie Beast boy (who was wriggling so much the wires only got tighter).  
Raven was watching the whole thing from the stair case. "Azarath.Metrion.Zynthos!" she whispered. The black and white lights surrounded Beast boy as the mangled cords began to untie themselves. "Heh heh, thanks Raven." Beast boy chuckled as soon as he was free enough to speak. Raven only nodded before proceeding over to a chair and sitting down.  
"Raven do you not wish to assist us in the seasoned joy making?" Star asked, walking over to Raven's chair. "You can deck the tree (Robin rolled his eyes), or make little sugar treats in shapes of funny characters, then bite their heads off?!" Raven looked around the room then turned to Starfire. "No." She muttered, startling Starfire for a moment. "Aw. Give the little lady a string of lights or something." Cyborg smiled as he tried to give the star for the top of the tree to Raven. She held her hand up and pushed it away. "C'mon Raven, Christmas is the best time of year, a time to enjoy family and love, you should be happy." Robin extended his hand as Star nodded in agreement. Raven stood up and began to walk towards the stairs. "Christmas is only a commercial holiday, so that stores can gain more capital than they already suck out of consumers the rest of the year." She stopped and turned to face the group. "And besides, I have no family." She flung her cloak dramatically behind her as she continued up the steps.  
"Well bah-humbug to you to" Beast boy groaned as Cyborg elbowed him in the stomach. "Does this mean there will be no funny shaped treats of witch to bite heads off of?" Star asked, almost in tears. Robin just stared up at the steps. *********************************************************************** Meanwhile:  
Outside a light snow began to fall around the city, creating an almost tranquil feeling as it glows from the bright lights decorated for the holidays. Up on a hill overlooking the tower a dark figure pulled its cloak tightly around itself. As it turned away, dark snake-like eyes could be seen deep beneath the hood with an eerie pink glow. 


	2. Days of Auld Lang Syne

2.  
There was a dark cave, not far from the edge of the city. Situated in the center of the forest, a gloomy mist hung over it, inducing a dank chill in spite of the holiday season. A large dark figure moved slowly towards the mouth of the cave. His footsteps were heavy and loud as he slinked between trees. He paused for a moment in the cold snow, his red eyes slanted into a scowl as he stared at his destination. He was almost statue-like in nature. Cinderblock then proceeded onwards as slowly as ever.  
Inside of the cave was no better then outside. Dimly lit, a small table sat in the center of the cavern, four chairs encircled it, each a different size and made of different materials. There was not a Christmas light or wreath in sight. Cinderblock mulled around for a little while before moving over and situating himself in the biggest chair made of stone.  
"Cozy" can a feminine voice from behind Cinderblock. Blackfire moved in from the shadows, using her power to illuminate her path, and casting an eerie purple-ish glow on the room. "Reminds me of the Renari Caverns on Catxic 12." She smiled and put her hand on Cinderblocks knee. "Any idea who summoned us here?" Cinderblock just continued to stare into space as Blackfire's smile drooped. "Strong silent type huh?" She scoffed as she moved over and slumped down into the purple sofa chair next to Cinderblock.  
  
Suddenly a giant puff of smoke filled the room. Blackfire began to cough like mad as Cinderblock continued to stare at the wall, unaffected. "TA DA!" a voice screamed as the smoke cleared. "Thank you very much, ill be here for the next ten minuets!" Mumbo Jumbo laughed fanning the smoke away towards Blackfire who continued to hack and cough. "Hmmm.." Mumbo pondered, he raised his wand and a giant fan appeared. He let out a large screech as the high-powered fan blew him up against the opposite wall. "I think I BLEW my performance" he shouted as Blackfire blasted the fan to bits with a star bolt.  
"Any one have and Idea who the producer of our little diddy is?" Mumbo asked, straightening himself out as he sat down on a wooden stool. "I Did" a soft voice called from within the shadows. The hooded figure stepped forward, black cloak flowing. "I think it's time WE had a taste of holiday cheer." The figure said, removing her hood and revealing herself to be Jinx. "After all, it's bad luck to start the New Year with such unhappy faces."  
Jinx looked from Blackfire, to Mumbo, to Cinderblock. My employer has selected you as the cream of the crop, the most..capable." She mused, conjuring pink waves that carried four large mugs to the table before settling down in a large gold chair. "Sounds like fun, a little holiday bang!" Blackfire murmured as she looked at her hand, seeming uninterested. Cinderblock looked at Jinx, his eyes narrowed into an evil expression.  
"What kind of a showstopper did you have in mind? Maybe a little disappearing act perhaps?" Mumbo began to tap his mug like mad with his wand, trying to get it to disappear. Blackfire rolled her eyes "Do you ever stop with the magic puns?"  
Jinx leaned into the table and began to whisper. "I have a little Christmas celebration planned for our city family" her eyes gleaming at the prospect of her plan. "The greatest crime before the New Year." Mumbo and Backfire nodded in interest, Cinderblock growled. Mumbo began to hum the tune of Auld Lang Syne, as Blackfire spoke. "It will be a Merry Christmas for my dear sister afterall." The forest was soon filled with maniacal laughter. 


	3. Every Where You Go

3.  
It was cold and cloudy that day. A gentle snowfall had begun, dusting the city in a small blanket of white which almost seemed to greater enhance the upcoming Yuletide. Raven shivered as a tiny snowflake fell to her cheek. She pulled her cloak tighter around her and began to walk.  
Everywhere she went, Raven was constantly reminded of her "holiday blues". Lights adorned every street lamp and telephone post from Titan's Tower all the way to the warehouse district. Not a single door lacked a brilliant Christmas wreath, or a large flashy red and green sign revealing a "Santa stop here!" message or something similar. Even the children running up and down the streets stammered season's greetings carrying tunes of well-known carols and hymns. To anyone, it would have been a beautiful sigh, but to Raven it only yielded a tighter hug of her cloak and a scoff. "Azarath...Metrion...Zynthos!" Raven whispered, he feet slowly beginning to levitate off the ground. She took off, landing a few blocks over, into a less populated district.  
Raven looked around, this was definitely lacking in the "cheer" department. Old, rundown buildings dotted the narrow streets in Ravens vicinity. A couple of ancient apartment buildings were disdainfully decorated, some withering wreaths or crummy stands of garland and lights. Streetlights flickered on and off in sync with the rickety creaking of small family porches.  
Yet, even so it was very small, the glow of the season still seemed to fill the air. Down the street from where Raven stood she could hear the jubilant melodies of Silent Night coming from a tiny church nestled among a small grove of pine trees. Across the street a small sign hung in the window which read "Community Center's Christmas Eve Dinner tonight, come one, come all, celebrate as the family we really are." Even the few people that could be seen walking the streets managed to call "Merry Christmas!" to the others.  
Even after all this, Raven seemed to remain untouched. "This is pointless." She muttered to herself, brushing the snow off her shoulders. "At least these people have family to share the time with, a reason to celebrate." Raven walked out of the light into the shadow of an alleyway to avoid another passer-bier and their Christmas wishes, then returning into the light. She shook her head, then turned to face the wall nearest her. "It's cold.....I'm going home." She stated firmly as if trying to convince someone.  
"HI YA!" a small voice cried loudly from behind. Raven was so startled she lost her balance and nearly fell to her feet. Meanwhile:  
"MMMM!" Cyborg whimpered as he sat comfortably on the couch. Starfire came over to the couch as Cyborg took a big swig from his mug. "May I please join in you holiday relaxation with Egg-nogg as well?" Cyborg patted a spot on the couch and Starfire (taking a moment to understand the meaning of the gesture) plopped down on the adjacent cushion.  
Over by the TV, Beast boy was still fumbling with the strand of lights. "Darn it!" he muttered, an angry expression growing across his green face. "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST UNTANGLE!?" Beas boy's shouts almost knocked Star and Cybory out of their skin. "It is in my opinion that these holidays seem to cause a enormous amount of unneeded stress." Starfire kindly interjected. "Yea B., slow it down n relax a bit." Cyborg got up from his position and helped Beast boy up. "Yea, maybe I am just a little high maintenance." Beast boy agreed, uncoiling the long wires from around his body and sitting on the sofa. He let out a great big sigh and sank deep into the sofa. "This is allot better!" he added, drifting off to sleep.  
"Titans!" Robin shouted from his spot over by the computer. Beast boy was so startled he jumped out of his chair. "Trouble!" Robin added, pointing twords the computer screen. 


	4. So Fair to Be Seen

4.  
"They're absolutely gorgeous!" Blackfire exclaimed, holding up a mass of large diamond necklaces and bracelets. "The perfect Christmas gift just for me." She smiled evilly as she turned to look at her companions. Each of which had pilfered a different store for their own pleasures. Jinx donned a long slinky black and pink dress, complete with shoal and matching hat. Mumbo was busy playing with the thousand sets of trick cards, whoopee cushions, and fake rabbits he has ripped off of a magic shop. Even Cinderblock carried two giant pieces of sheet rock he had ripped off the pavement infront of Mady's department store. (Blackfire had asked him why he wanted them, but only got a grunting response.)  
"I'd say this was a lucky shopping spree." Jinx admired, looking at the other dresses and gowns she had pilfered. "But we're not done yet, this looks to be our best Christmas ever." "Looks like your luck just ran out!" cried a voice from behind them.  
The four villains turned around to see the Titans blocking their path down to the City Square. "Looks like you guys made the naughty list this year." Robin hollered, Starfire's eyes beginning to glow bright green. "And I've got your present right here." He finished as he leapt into the air and threw an exploding disk in Jinx's direction.  
All three villains moved quickly except for Cinderblock who was knocked off his feet by the exploding force. Blackfire levitated his into the air, "Merry Christmas little sis!" she shouted hurling violet starbolts in Starfire's direction. Star managed to dodge the flying energy balls but was not fast enough for Blackfire's kick, which sent Starfire crashing into the opposite building.  
"Abra Kadabra!" Moumbo cried, disappearing as a large green rhinoceros charged him. It came to a halt just before it his anything, then transformed into a polar bear. "As an act, I think you bow!" Mumbo giggled as the bear swat at him. Suddenly a big red bow appeared around the Beast boys neck, it's ribbon extending to massive proportions, wrapping his whole body and making him unable to move. "Aw man, not again!" Beast boy cried. With a wave of his wand Mumbo catapulted Beast boy into the air, crashing right into a knocked out Starfire.  
Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon at Cinderblock. "C'mon tiny, let's dance!" He said, his arm blinking bright blue as the cannon revved up to fire. Cinderblock summoned all his strength as he smashed his foot into the ground. A giant wave of concrete rose from the surface, crashing into Cyborg and knocking him over to join his fallen comrades. .  
Robin, had not been doing any better then the rest of his team. Jinx continued her assault of pink energy waves, which, through his acrobatic skill, Robin had done a fairly good job of avoiding. "Happy New Year!" Robin shouted, jumping into the air with a spinning kick which sent Jinx flying. Jinx slowly rose to her feet, a sinister smile in her strange cat- like eyes. "Robin, your standing under the missile toe, pucker up!" she hissed. Robin made the mistake of looking up at the light post above his head, this gave Jinx ample time to throw everything she had at him. The pink energy waves hit Robin like a moving train as he was thrown fifty feet into the air, then falling once again to land with his friends.  
"Dude, where is Raven, we need her!?" Beast boy muttered as Starfire struggled to untie him. "Robin!" she shouted in horror as the boy wonder tried his best to get up. "Well well well.." Blackfire condescended, Mumbo shaking his head. "This looks to be a Merry Christmas after all." Jinx cackled. 


	5. We're Happy Tonight

5.  
Raven stood up, her heart still racing from the previous shock it underwent. She gently brushed the snow away from her knees before she looked down at the little nine-year-old girl standing next to her. She was curling her long brown hair with one hand, a big smile dawned her face from ear to ear. The little girl gave a small giggle, covering her mouth with her other hand.  
"Sorry if I scared ya." She apologized, trying to help Raven brush the snow away even though Raven kept swatting at her hand. "My name is Melissa, what's yours?" she continued holding out her hand as if to shake. Raven took it gingerly, then let it go. "Raven" she muttered in her usual monotone voice. She thought a moment, then turned back to the child. "Don't you need to be doing something, like waiting for Santa Claus or something like that." She said sarcastically, waving her hand in the air as if trying to send her away.  
Melissa's smile faded. "I USED TO believe in Santa." She whimpered before moving over and sitting on the curb. Raven let out a big sigh before sitting down next to her. "Well, what do you mean?" She asked, looking at her feet.  
Once again Melissa's face light up, "I used to love Santa, wrote him every day!" She laughed sadly. "I even gotsa Santa teddy bear in my room." She boasted, Raven's lips beginning to curl into a smile. "Any way, my friends told me their wasn't one, and that I need to grow up and stop acting like a baby." Tears began to trickle down poor Melissa's face as Raven continued to look down at her feet. "Mommy tells me he is real, but I know she only lying to make me happy." She paused "If only I knew he was truly real!"  
Melissa rubbed her eyes with her mittens before returning to a smile. "so how come your not with your family on Christmas Eve?" She asked, her hand moving to Raven's shoulder. Raven's eyes once again returned to her feet. "I don't have a family." She answered plainly.  
The little girl looked at her in amazement. "No family? You mean your all alone, don't have no body?" Raven looked up from playing with the snow. "I have my friends that I live with." She said defensively, almost as if she were ashamed. Melissa (like most little nine-year-old know-it- all(s) do) shook her head. "Then how come your not with them?" She asked. "Aren't they your family, don't they love you?"  
Raven thought for a moment, the snow continuing to fall gently around her. "I...guess...they do." She answered slowly, as if she didn't believe it herself. Melissa shook her head madly. "Then if you have them, and they love you, then can't they be your family?!"  
By now Melissa's voice was almost pleading. Inside Raven's head, things were beginning to click. "Yes, my family." She smiled a tiny bit. "Christmas with my family." She continued. "It's what Christmas is all about!" Melissa shouted jumping up and down. Raven was finally beginning to feel the magic of Christmas, the love and joy. "Yes, I'm going to spend Christmas with MY FAMILY." She jumped up, this time almost knocking Melissa over.  
Melissa looked down the street. "It's late, I gatta get home." She stated, beginning to walk away. "Thanks." Raven said, smiling for the first time in a long while. "Merry Christmas!" Melissa called, running down the street at top speed. Raven looked on momentarily, then she turned around to face the open street. "Azarath...Metrion...Zynthos!" she shouted, and was off through the air. Somewhere in this city, her family was waiting for her. 


	6. A Merry Little Christmas Now

6.  
"Titans Go!" Robin shouted, jumping up into the air with his usual spin kick. Starfire and Cyborg immediately followed him, Beast boy remained behind, still unable to move from the ribbons and bows he was wrapped in. "A little help?!" Beast boy shouted, however unheard. He began to gnaw rapidly at his bindings.  
"Don't you guys ever throw in the towel?" Blackfire mused as she hurled a violet energy ball straight at Robin. Jinx did a cartwheel out of the way from Cyborg's sonic cannon, which in turn wound up blasting the newly freed Beast boy. "Must be your lucky day!" Jinx cackled as Beast boy coughed and sputtered.  
The battle continued to rage on for a number of hours. Robin launched a heavy barrage of punches and kicks at Cinderblock who responded by gripping the boy wonder and smashing him into the City Square Christmas Tree. "Robin, NO!" Star shouted as she flew over to his resting-place, broken balls of glass and electric wires lining the floor around him. "Aw too bad." Jinx laughed once again. Mumbo waved his magic wand, which turned into a handkerchief he used to dab pretend tears with. "It seems your act has come crashing down." Beast boy looked annoyed "Dude, enough with the show puns already!"  
The four villains began to surround the heroes so they couldn't escape. "Isn't this great?" Blackfire asked, a fiendish grin on her face. "I'm going to have the best holiday ever, and your about to loose, with no family or anything." Each of the evil doers began to cackle (excluding Cinderblock) as Star let out a yelp and Beast boy jumped into Cyborg's arms in the form of a scared puppy. "There's still one more piece of this family you forgot." Came a booming voice from behind. Raven stood no more then ten feet from the group, her eyes glowing bright white. Robin revived enough to give off a big smile as Beast boy got down from Cyborg's arms. "Azarath...Metrion...Zynthos!" she shouted, black and white lights burst from the tips of her fingers. Some of the lights surrounded the garland on the street lamps. In a flash, it had constricted itself around Mumbo Jumbo, making him unable to move, a "Do not open before x-mas!" sticker covered his mouth, making him unable to mutter any magic words. Cyborg and Robin leapt to their feet. "I still got the sonic if you still got the boom." Cyborg chuckled as Robin removed an exploding disk from his trademark utility belt. They both jumped in a circular motion, Cyborgs sonic blast caused the exploding disk to combust sending a surprised Cinderblock flying halfway across town. Starfire and Blackfire continued their spat of sibling rivalry up in the air. "Give it up already!" Blackfire commanded, sending a barrage of glowing energy balls towards Star. Starfire managed to weave through most of them, retaliating with a few starbolts of her own. "I always was the better...AH!" Blackfire never got to finish, a large starbolt struck its target, causing Blackfire to tumble to the ground, out cold. "Merry Christmas big sister, even though you tried to kill me and my -family-I still enjoyed your visit!" Star giggled. "Azarath...Metrion...Zynthos!" Raven shouted. Glass balls in black and white lights began to fly at Jinx as she attempted to best avoid them. "Must be tough, all alone, no family for the holidays, no use for it, no one who cares!?" Jinx mocked as she leapt out of the way from more attacks. "You're not to different from me." Raven paused for a moment. "If they care about you, and you live with them...aren't they your family?" She heard a little voice in her head repeat over and over again. "There's one thing that I have, you don't!" Raven pointed to a street lamp, which uprooted itself and wrapped itself around Jinx. "My family at Christmas." Jinx looked at Raven who was now smiling widely. "Bah-Humbug!" she muttered. Raven flew over to where her new found family stood. "I knew you'd come around." Robin said, Star practically in tears. "Dude!" Beast boy cried, running over and hugging Raven, then backing off with an innocent face. Raven only smiled. "You are my family, because you do love me, and that's what Christmas is all about." Cyborg patted Raven's shoulder, "C'mon, let's go home, it's already late Christmas Eve." Raven starred for a min, then turned to Beast boy. "I need your help with something." She said fast, grabbing Beast boy and dragging him along before he had time to protest. *******************Later that night:********* Melissa watched quietly out her bedroom window. She let out a big sad sigh, turned to her bed and plopped down. Hugging her Santa teddy close she began to hum "Ill have a Blue Christmas", tears streaming down her face. "They were right." She whimpered. Suddenly she sat up and began to listen hard. She could definitely hear it, sleigh bells. Melissa looked out her window, and gave a great whoop of joy. She pointed and hollered "I knew it! I knew it!" Up in the sky a small red sleigh flew through the air, a large GREEN reindeer pulling it along. Black and white lights surrounded the small vehicle as the red dawned passenger waved to the little girl at the window. Up on the sleigh, the Red cloaked Raven wore the biggest smile anyone would ever see her wear in a lifetime. She cracked the reigns and in a flash they had dissapeared. Across the street, on another roof, Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire stood watching the excitement. Robin gave a small little nod to himself as the sleigh disappeared. "Merry Christmas!" he whispered.  
  
Wishing you the very best and brightest of the holiday season and a very happy New Year!  
  
~Titan R 


End file.
